


Note

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [61]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Tumblr, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: John leaves a suicide note</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Oh my gosh I didn't expect you to pick Arthur that was brilliant XD I would give you more Merlin prompts if I could think of them. I hope your move goes well, and that you don't lose anything :D And I don't mind that you won't be able to post, though you might want to drop me a note on ones you do. I'm leaving for five days starting Sunday, so this is it for a while. I'll send you a few to keep you occupied though ^.^ ---- John commits suicide, and this is his note. Very sad. ~ Your Lovely Otter  
> (I’m using my one remaining hour of internet to this)

He was more than my friend, he was my brother and ever since he jumped, my entire world lost all it’s color, and I became a shell, I know, I’ve seen you’re worried glances, and I’ve noticed how you tried to get me moving again, and I’m sorry, but I just can’t.

But you don’t have to worry about me any more, becuase it’s been a year since he jumped, and I can’t take it anymore…. He left his note, this is me, leaving mine

Don’t forget me,

John

**Author's Note:**

> The last two lines are 1 sentence. Why the sad prompt?


End file.
